The Organism (nation)
This page is about the militaristic nation of The Organism, which existed on Project Terra Alpha. The Organism was ruled by Envoy, a former militia man who became the Mouth of the collective minds of the Overmind Party. History of The Organism Cloudshy, Planet Bob 16 of Cloudite calendar: Eager to expand its influence beyond the overcrowded map of Planet Bob, the growing nation of Cloudshy secretly sends groups of colonists out to space to look for a new planet to colonize. Year 18: After a long voyage, they found an inhabited Planet Terra (during the Project Terra Alpha Age), a new world ripe with promise. The different groups soon set up colonies within the landing vicinity. This planet was no bed of roses. There were other nations occupying the planet, resources were limited and native Terran tribes sometimes raided the colonies. The distance between the two planets, however, meant that Cloudshy could not govern its new colonies directly, and they became autonomous bodies with only a symbolic acknowledgement of Cloudshy's rule. The colonies had to band together in a loose coalition to survive. As the colonies grew, whispers of independence from the mother nation grew into rallies in the streets. Soon the colonies found themselves divided into two blocs. Independence League consisted of the pro-independence colonies and New Cloudshy housed loyalists to the mother nation. Year 50: Civil war broke out between the two blocs over oil and iron resources. The native Terran tribes who called themselves the Terra-Bloods raided both sides and sometimes were mercenaries for one side. Chaos engulfed the land and hope of peace was dim. Year 52: Drawn by rumors of lost Terran gold, a young militiaman from the Independence League explores the jungle near the Heart settlement. Deep in the heart of the jungle, he discovers an ancient temple. What he finds inside this temple is infinitely more valuable than gold and will change the future of the land forever. The exact nature of what transpired inside the temple still remains a secret guarded by the upper echelons of government today. Re-emerging as the Envoy, the young militiaman went across the land, claiming to be speaking on behalf of a being known as the Overmind. His charisma got him to talks with leaders of the different factions, and finally convinced them to have peace talks at the temple. 21 October, Year 52: In the temple known as the Brain Chamber, the leaders of the Independence League, New Cloudshy and Terra-Bloods met to discuss peace. In an unprecedented move, they decided to merge their higher consciousness into one hive mind known as the Overmind, and rule as one. Emerging from the Brain Chamber, they proclaimed a new, united land - The Organism. The people, tired of war, welcomed this news with parties on the streets. Year 53: Heart is officially announced as the capital of The Organism. There were still remnants of the New Cloudshy and Terra-Blood factions who refused to give to the control of the Overmind. This was resolved by setting up political parties for both factions and a parliament was set up in the Brain Chamber with 500 seats. Elections were to be held yearly, and all members with a seat had an equal vote on all laws being debated. Envoy was chosen to be the mouth of the Overmind, a representative of its collective will. League of Small Superpowers Year 54: To survive in the harsh world full of dangerous rivals, The Organism joined a start-up alliance of nations known as Triple Entente. The Brain Chamber was offered up as their meeting place. The alliance only lasted several months before disbanding as the member nations did not survive or joined other alliances. One night, the collective minds of the Overmind party dreamt of a whale. A big blue whale swimming in shark-infested waters. The Overmind knew then that to survive and prosper, the nation had to propagate and devour its rivals. But it could not do this on its own. So The Organism joined a growing militaristic alliance known as the League of Small Superpowers (LoSS), led by the enigmatic Ghost. Year 55: Envoy was appointed a senator of LoSS. Later in the year, the oracle Demosthenes made a prophecy about the end of the world, a cataclysmic event known as the "Beta Reset" which would wipe out all civilization. Year 56: Envoy was elected one of triumvirs of LoSS. Not long after war broke out all over Planet Terra, and raiders were a common sight. Free to now carry out it's military plans, The Organism built up its military, the strongest in LoSS at the beginning of the wars, and munched slowly at weaker nations. Year 57: Envoy was transferred to the LoSS Minister of Finance position due to a government restructure in the alliance. Not long after, a war broke out between the LoSS-Blackstone Commission-The Flood Empire and the Seven Kingdoms-Terra Grata coalitions. Year 58: Looking upon His desecrated world, Chris the creator ceased the existence of Planet Terra. And so the Alpha age ended. Category:Nations